


Search Party

by john036



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Set in Season 5, Mentioned Marrish, Stalia but short lived, semi-canon, slow burn stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john036/pseuds/john036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lydia contacts him through dreams thanks to the connection the two hold, Stiles makes the plan of breaking Lydia out of Eichen House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search Party

_“Meet me out in Paris, I’ll be on the elevator. Halfway up the Eiffel Tower, halfway up to space”_

         It didn’t take Stiles to realize where he was: Eichen House. He knew from the yellow-tinted lights that hung above his head. The strange thing, though, was that he didn’t remember getting there. One second he was in his bedroom, the next he was in the hallway of Eichen House, a place he vowed to never to return to after the events with him, Lydia, and Brunski. He’s dreaming, he must be, there can be no other explanation why Stiles was here, of all places.

         Stiles looked down at his hands, they were shaking. He slowly started counting his fingers. One by one, lanky finger by lanky finger. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._ Six. Stiles’ face fell. He starts hyperventilating; _Wake up, c’mon. WAKE. UP,_ he thinks to himself.

         _Stiles. Don’t wake up._ The voice echoes through the hallway, and immediately catches the attention of the lanky teenager. He recognizes the voice immediately.

         He takes a deep breath, gulping, because he immediately recognizes the voice, but doesn’t want to believe it’s the voice he’s hearing. “Lydia?” Stiles utters, barely louder than a whisper.

         _Stiles, help me. Please,_ Lydia’s voice echoes throughout the hallway once more, this time louder. Stiles immediately notices that she sounds _broken_ , like he did when he was faced with the Nogistune.

         “Lyds, where are you?” Stiles asks. He moves down the hallway, towards the source of the hallway.

         _Here. Somewhere here. Find me, please,_ Lydia says. She sounds like she’s on the verge of tears.

         Stiles breaks out in a sprint, sprinting down the hallway, around corners and crashing into the walls because he’s unable to stop himself. “Lydia, help me out here, please,” Stiles says, unstable to stop the sarcasm dripping slowly but surely into his voice.

         _No! Get away from me, please! I have to tell them! I have to tell them!_ Lydia yells at someone. She sounds like she’s struggling against not just one other person, but multiple.

         “Lydia!” Stiles yells, sprinting down another hallway. But as he runs down the hallway, it gets longer and longer, there’s no way that Stiles can reach the door at the end of the hall. Lydia screams.

        

Stiles jolts awake in his bed, his shirt sticking to his body, thanks to the sweat that is like a thin layer of icing all over his body. He looks at his clock, twelve twenty-four, earlier than he expected. He quickly changes his shirt, grabs his jeep’s keys and hurries out of the bedroom, leaving the door open behind him.

 

/////

        

Scott was still up studying for his upcoming AP Biology test. He knew the class was going to be difficult, but he didn’t know it would be _this_ difficult. Kira was sitting at his desk. They made a strict no touching policy for when they were studying. Surprisingly, it actually made them study harder, so they could _get to_ the touching. _Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._ Scott quickly picked up his phone.

         “It’s Stiles. He’s coming over. He says it’s urgent,” Scott says, replying to Kira silently asking him who it was.

         “Everything is urgent with him,” Kira sighs. “Doesn’t he know about our test tomorrow?”

         “He says he would’ve called, but he says it’s not something he could call about,” Scott says. “It’s Stiles. Like you said, everything is urgent with him. He’ll probably be over for a few minutes before leaving. And if he stays for more than five minutes, I’ll make him leave,” Scott says. Kira nods.

 

Stiles pulls into Scott’s driveway just a few minutes after that, quickly climbing out of the blue jeep and jogging towards Scott’s front door, which he thanked Melissa mentally for keeping unlocked. He, as silent as possible, ran up the stairs and into Scott’s room. “Sorry for interrupting your studying, but this is important,” Stiles says, shutting the door behind him. He notices Kira. “Oh, Kira, you’re here. That’s good.”

         “Stiles, is everything okay? You’re sweating like a madman,” Kira says, getting up from the desk chair and moving to sit at the foot of Scott’s bed.

         “It’s Lydia, guys,” Stiles says.

         “What do you mean? Did she call you or something? Did something happen in Portland with her dad?” Scott asks. The mention of a pack member causes Scott to move his biology textbook aside and for him to join his girlfriend at the foot of his bed. He’s completely focused on Stiles right now.

         “No, and I don’t think she’s visiting her dad, Scott,” Stiles says. He takes a deep breath. “You know when the world’s biggest asshole decided to use me as his…vessel or whatever?” Kira and Scott nod. “And how Lydia was the only one to know what was going on, thanks to that connection that we had, thanks to the ritual we did to save our parents?” Scott nods, Kira looks confused but goes with it anyways. “Well, she talked to me, Scott. In a dream. She’s in Eichen House, I think.”

         “Eichen House? Why would she be there?” Scott asks.        

         “I don’t know! But I was in Eichen House in my dream, Scott, and I kept hearing Lydia,” Stiles says. “She was asking for help, Scott. My help.”

         “Is she okay?” Scott asks.

         “I don’t know, I tried to find her, to see if everything was okay, but she screamed after trying to tell people to get away from her, and I woke up,” Stiles says. “Scott, I’m worried.”

         “Alright, alright, we can’t do anything tonight, alright? But everything is going to be, okay Stiles?” Scott says. He rests his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and looks his best friend dead in the eyes. “We are going to find her.” Stiles nods slowly. “Go home, and sleep. If you two dream-communicate, or something, again, call me as soon as you wake up. But there’s nothing we can do right now. So, after school tomorrow, we’ll go talk to her mom, alright? And talk to anyone else who may know why she would go to Eichen House.” Stiles swallows and quickly wipes tears away from his eyes.

         “We need to find her quick, Scott. I know what they do to people like her in there, Scott,” Stiles says, his voice wavering.

 

//////

 

Stiles couldn’t concentrate at all the following day at school. All day, his mind was on Lydia. He ran out of his AP Government class when the last bell of the day rang. Scott was already waiting for him outside his classroom. “How was your test?” Stiles asks.

         Scott shrugs. “I passed, I think. But that’s not important right now, alright? Let’s go find Ms. Martin.”

         “She’ll probably be in her office, she has last period off,” Stiles says. The two boys turn the corner and go up the flight of stairs. They push their way through the students who are eager to go home for the long weekend. Stiles would be one of them, if it wasn’t for the dream he had about Lydia, begging for his help the night before.

         The two reach Ms. Martin’s office door and quickly enter. Ms. Martin quickly looks up to see her surprise visitors. “Good afternoon, boys. What can I help you with?”

         Scott and Stiles exchange sideway glances before they take a seat in front Ms. Martin’a desk. “It’s about Lydia,” Stiles says. “We’re worried about her, Ms. Martin.”

         “What for? Did something happen in Portland?” Ms. Martin asks, the concern for her daughter.

         “Are you entirely sure that she made it to Portland, Ms. Martin?” Scott asks.

         “Of course she did. She texted me when she got there,” Ms. Martin. “Is that it boys? Sorry, but I have to finish this paper work before I can leave today.”

         “No, right. Uh, sorry. I’m sure it’s nothing,” Stiles says. “Scott, c’mon, we have to work on that history paper.” Scott quickly gives Ms. Martin a polite smile goodbye before hurrying after Stiles, who rushed out of the room.

         “History paper?” Scott asks, joining his best friend.

         “Please don’t tell me you believed that. C’mon, we gotta get Malia, Kira, and Liam,” Stiles says quickly.

         “Look, Stiles. I’ll get the rest of the pack, and you go talk to Parrish,” Scott says. “Let’s meet up at my house, okay?”

         Stiles takes a step back in confusion. “Why would I need to talk to Parrish?” he asks Scott, his eyebrows only a few millimeters apart thanks to the confusion plastered on his face.

         “You honestly don’t know?” Scott asks. “Him and Lydia have been seeing each other for a few months now. Right after the second trip to Mexico. Did you really not know?”

         “Does it look like I know?” Stiles asks, the words coming out twice as harsh as they imagined them in his head. “Look, I’m sorry. This whole situation is very stressful.”

 

The station was dead when he arrived. Not being able to find Parrish, he hurried through the desks and into his father’s office. “Dad, where is Parrish?” Stiles asks, immediately, not even bothering giving his father a proper hello.

         “Stiles, you didn’t tell me you were coming in today,” the sheriff says, setting a side his papers. “What’s wrong?”

         “It’s Lydia, I think she’s in trouble,” Stiles answers.

         “Is everything okay? Do you want me to do something?” the sheriff asks.        

         “No, I don’t need you to do anything. I need to talk to Parrish,” Stiles says. “Is he around?”

         “Check around back, that’s where he usually takes his lunch break,” the sheriff responds. “Why would you need to talk to him abot Lydia, Stiles?”

         “They’re dating, dad,” Stiles answers. He doesn’t want to spend anymore time he could be using to find the strawberry blonde haired girl.

         “ _Excuse me_?” the sheriff asks. He stands up. “How long has this been happening? Lydia isn’t eighteen, correct?”

         “A few months and no, she doesn’t turn eighteen for another five weeks,” Stiles answers. “Look, I gotta go.”  Stiles doesn’t waste any more time before he turns around and hurries out his dad’s office. The sheriff is not far behind.

 

Just like his dad said, Stiles finds Parrish behind the building, sitting on the curb, a brown bag in his hands. “Parrish!” Stiles yells, gaining the attention of the young deputy.

         Parrish turns his head to see the quickly approaching younger boy. “Stiles, what are you—“ Parrish doesn’t even get to finish his sentence before _BAM!_ Stiles’ closed fist connects squarely with his jaw. The surprise punch causes Parrish to take a step backwards, to collect himself. “Jesus, what the hell was that for?”

         “Because you’re Lydia’s _boyfriend_ ,” Stiles spits out the last word like it’s venom, “and you let her wind up in Eichen House.”

         “Wait, since when is Lydia in Eichen House, and since when am I dating Lydia?” Parrish asks, confusion over his face.

         “Alright, you know what? No time to explain, you’re coming with me,” Stiles says, grabbing the older man by the arm and dragging him back to his jeep.

 

“What are we going to do, Stiles?” Kira asks. The pack is assembled and are either standing or sitting in Scott’s living room. Stiles is standing in front of the others; Scott, Kira, and Malia are seated on Scott’s couch, Liam in the chair, and Parrish standing behind the couch, leaning on the couch.

         “Okay, first we need to find a way to get a list of the registered patients at Eichen House,” Stiles says. “Then we’ll be able to tell if Lydia checked herself in, or someone else did.” Parrish mentions he could get the list to Stiles by the end of the weekend. “After that, we break her out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the song comes from Sam Bruno's song for the "Paper Towns" movie, "Search Party"!


End file.
